


Give In

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [11]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, mentions of past Sonya/Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Could she make an excuse so she could get them alone without suspicion?





	Give In

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: tease.

It was a dance they had been doing for years, touches that lasted too long, and flirting, leaving Sonya craving more from Kenshi. They were good friends, in fact, Kenshi was one of her best friends, and she knew they would be great together, but she also knew the one thing keeping them from acting on their desires was the fact her ex-husband was also one of Kenshi’s closest friends. 

She took a long sip of her drink, feeling Kenshi’s hand on her thigh as they sat around a table with their friends. It was a risky move, especially with Johnny across the table from them, but Sonya didn’t care. 

She sucked in a breath as Kenshi’s thumb began rubbing circles and closed her eyes for a moment. There were other places she wanted those hands, wanted those fingers. She wanted was to drag Kenshi away from the table and find somewhere for them to be alone. She opened her eyes again and looked over at Kenshi. Could she make an excuse so she could get them alone without suspicion?

The scrapping of a chair drew her attention away from the man next to her and she looked to see Jax standing up. “It’s getting late. I should start heading home.”

The others began to agree and she felt Kenshi’s hand slipping away from her thigh as almost everyone else stood up and left. Soon it was only her, Kenshi and Johnny at the table. She stared at her ex-husband for an awkward moment. He looked between her and Kenshi before nodding and standing up. “Sonya, you look like you could use someone to walk you home,” he said, his eyes landing on Kenshi. “Would you mind, Kenshi? You haven’t had as much as the rest of us.”

Sonya sat there in shock. Did he know? Was this him giving them the okay? She didn’t need Johnny’s approval, but she knew Kenshi would appreciate it. Johnny gave her a smile before he was gone as well. 

“Should we get you home?” Kenshi said, standing up and holding a hand out towards her.

She accepted it, feeling her skin tingle where they touched and her heart raced. They made their way back to Sonya’s Special Forces apartment in silence, her mind racing. Once there, she stumbled with getting her keys out and getting the door open before turning to Kenshi.

“Would you like to come in?”

Kenshi gave a short nod and stepped in next to her. She closed the door and turned towards him, the two of them standing there for a long moment, neither of them saying anything. He was so close to her and she wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them.

His hands moved out to rest on her waist and she briefly wondered if he had read her mind. She placed her hands on his arms and he pulled her in, her heart beating faster. They hadn’t been this close before. They hadn’t gone this far. 

Kenshi started to lean in, stopping just inches away, his breath ghosting against her lips. She realized he was waiting for her, giving her time to back out. She moved her arms up to wrap around his neck and pulled him in to close the distance between them. She was done with the teasing between them. 

Sonya immediately melted into the kiss, pressing herself flush against him and deepening it. She had fantasized about this at night, how it would feel to finally kiss him, how it would feel to finally give in to everything she felt. 

“I want you to come to bed with me,” She whispered against his lips, clutching him tightly. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

He gave her another kiss before pulling away. “Then lead the way, Sonya.”

She felt herself begin to smile and took his hand, leading him down the hall towards her bedroom.


End file.
